


The last of the real ones

by 5sterek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sterek/pseuds/5sterek





	The last of the real ones

Cuando Samawura Daichi entró al Karasuno creyó que estaría solo, que todos los chicos serían demasiado competitivos entre sí como para darse cuenta de que él estaba ahí. Sin embargo, todo lo que encontró fue distinto a lo pensado; ya que sus senpais no estaban tan interesados por el volley como él, por lo que sí pasaban de él, pero por distintos motivos y los otros chicos de primero resultaron ser amistosos, amables y cuya motivación por el volleyball era semejante a la suya.

Así que, después de todo, no estuvo solo, al menos no en ese sentido, ni en ningún otro porque, sin ser consciente de ello, había hallado a aquel que hacía que su universo se volviese agradable: Koushi Sugawara.

Con el pasar del tiempo Sugawara se fue convirtiendo en el sol y, desafortunamente, Daichi se transformó en el resto de los planetas, orbitando alrededor de esa potente estrella y preguntándose constantemente: ¿Era autentico?, ¿Parte de alguna especie en extinción? Porque el de cabello grisáceo era demasiado bueno para ser de verdad, ayudándole con sus miedos, con la cobardía que por momentos le invadía y por sobretodo, ayudándole a superarse, incluso cuando jamás había pedido auxilio con ello.

Siempre haciendo  todo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, dando lo mejor de sí, y Daichi está ahí, buscando su sonrisa, sin importar que el mayor haya regalado millones de ellas para otras personas, Samawura quiere las que sólo son para él, esas que le llegan hasta los ojos y que hacen que su lunar resalte aún más.  
Una noche, mientras están en la concentración de verano en Tokio, Daichi está demasiado inquieto para dormir y todo lo que puede hacer es observar a Suga y su apacible respiración. Una sonrisa, que se evoluciona a una mueca, sale de los labios del azabache.

“Te protegeré de todo, sólo dime que me soy el único. Incluso si no es cierto” Canta, recordando una canción en ingles que había escuchado hace mucho tiempo y da un pequeño brinco cuando ve a Koushi removerse en su futon.

“Ya deberías saber que tengo sueño ligero” el peligris dice en susurros y a Samawura se le ha paralizado el corazón.


End file.
